gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 1 Lancer Assault Rifle
The Mk 1 Lancer Assault Rifle, dubbed the Retro Lancer'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4LmtyMabao pause at 1:18 during the Lambent Invasion, was the preceding model to the Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle. Used primarily as the COG's standard infantry assault weapon during the later decades of the Pendulum Wars and 1st year of the Locust War. Very few modifications because of it's reliability and it's tolerance of a wide range of climatic condition. It was abandoned about a year after Emergence Day due to the weapon being ineffective against the Locust Horde's fighting tactics and the fact that the Locusts natural skin was too thick to be penetrated by the weapons bayonet. However, following the Sinking of Jacinto when supplies started becoming sparse, the Retro Lancer started cropping up in fighting forces once again. History Originally developed for use against human combatants during the Pendulum Wars, the Lancer did not feature the Lancer's iconic Chainsaw Bayonet. Instead, the assault rifle was equipped with a standard knife bayonet lug for close combat. Following Emergence Day, COG soldiers found the Lancer that served faithfully in the Pendulum Wars was now obsolete at fighting the new Locust Horde. The Locusts' tough skin often deflected the bayonet, and the Locusts' preference to close-combat magnified this problem. The ineffective knife bayonet combined with the Lancer's low rate of fire led to the need to redesign the Lancer Assault Rifle. Inspired by an incident wherein Tai Kaliso improvised a chainsaw to kill a Locust soldier, Marcus Fenix discussed this with his father, Adam Fenix. Soon, the modern Lancer Assault Rifle was developed, put into production and widespread use by the end of the first year of the Locust-Human War. This effectively retired any Lancer without a mounted chainsaw from combat; only after the Sinking of Jacinto did the Pendulum-Era Lancer see combat again, though dubbed as the "Retro Lancer". The Original Bayonet As the predecessor to the Chainsaw Bayonet, the Retro Lancer's bayonet is significantly weaker by comparison to the motorized chainsaw. With brute strength behind it though, a Gear can easily penetrate the thick hide of a Locust Drone. By charging an individual with the Bayonet forward, spear through an enemy, raise them over their head, and throw the now dead enemy off the Bayonet. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PViH3xQFCxY 6:40-6:55 Gut-Puncher Attachment A variation of the Retro Lancer, this model is is equipped with the "Gut-Puncher" Grenade Launcher, which is used to fire individual grenades at a variable distance. They were used to great effect during the Battle of Aspho Fields. 'Execution The player performing the execution will brutally stab the enemy in the side of the chest under the arm, and then finish him/her by slashing the downed enemy's throat, causing either blood to fly out in the direction the bayonet went, or sometimes, blood just gushes out of the enemy's throat.﻿ Behind the Scenes *Cliff commented that he brought the original Lancer into Gears of War 3 because of popular demand. *In Gears of War 2, the Retro Lancer made a cameo appearance during the opening cutscene of the game. In the scene where Queen Myrrah goes through Sera's greedy and bloody history covering the past 100 years, there is a brief scene from the Pendulum Wars, and the soldiers are fighting with Retro Lancers. *A gold Retro Lancer can be unlocked for use in the Gears of War 3 Beta by playing 90 matches. To unlock it in the full game, you must get 100 kills with the gold Retro Lancer. You can also unlock the Infected Omen skin for the Retro Lancer (and all other 5 starter guns) if you buy the Epic Edition, limited edition console, Or the Gears of War 3 Xbox 360 Controller. Rod Fergusson announced that players with the Veteran Gear achievement from Gears of War 2 will earn an in-game Old Guard medal and callsign as well as gold variants of all 5 starting weapons.http://www.gamersleak.com/2011/08/veteran-gear-unlocks-for-gears-of-war-3/ Comparison with Modern Lancer *The Retro Lancer has greater power and a slower rate of fire than the modern Lancer. However, the modern Lancer's Chainsaw Bayonet makes it a more deadly close-range weapon than the Retro Lancer. While the Retro Lancer's bayonet charge can be seen from a distance and easily dodged by simply rolling to the side, it makes for a great surprise weapon as it can take out unaware snipers or infantry. It is worth noting that if two players charge each other with bayonets at the same time it will result in a unique death animation for both of them. *It is harder to keep steady than the modern version. References